


Defining the Wicked

by songbook



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Murder, Mystery, Post-Apocalypse, Rare Pairings, Romance, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbook/pseuds/songbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor Kelly was found murdered in his home and Magneto is the main suspect. However, the X-Men find themselves in his defense when a member of their team goes missing. Lines have to be crossed in order to unearth a killer and the conspiracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offering

**Author's Note:**

> This will be Romy, Jott, Kiotr, onesided Rolo and eventual Erik/Ororo. I know this isn't a common pairing, but I promise it won't be some fake, sappy love story. This story has character and a plot, I promise. I will let you decide the rest of the pairings, so feel free to suggest anything. Again, please do not write this story off because of an odd pairing; while the central of this story surrounds Mayor Kelly's death and Magneto's guilt, the other X-Men and romances will be given their rightful time in the story. So, without further ado Songbook proudly presents, Defining the Wicked.

No one had asked where she was going when Ororo Munroe had left the mansion. It wasn't as if no one cared, but most had stopped asking questions about her well-being. She had assured them her time with Apocalypse was something she could handle. Everyone knew it was a lie, but they knew better than to pry. That was Charles Xavier's job- even if he did not have an effect on her any longer.

Therefore, when she grabbed her keys and drove away that night, no one bothered to ask; they just hoped she came back in a better mood than when she left. The entire mansion wanted the old Storm back, but it was something she had to come to terms with on her own. It wasn't as if her whereabouts were any large secret; there was a park just off the main road that had a nice spot overlooking the bay.

It was a public place, so it wasn't that she expected to be completely alone; lovers often took an evening stroll by the bay and loners tend to line the benches and railing that protects the edge of the cliff. Ororo was used to this company- no one ever took notice of her startling white hair or bothered to talk to her. So, it took her by complete surprise when someone interrupted her peace that night.

"My, my. What a surprise to find you here tonight." He was dressed in a brown trench coat that fit quite well over his broad shoulders and rather thin physic. It was buttoned up to the collar (for anyone but Storm it was a chilling night) with a low hat pulled over his eyes. The smirk and voice, however, were unmistakable.

"Magneto," she hissed, whirling around from her perch by the railing, eyes flashing a dangerous white.

"Just Erik tonight, Ms. Munroe," he replied as if he hadn't sensed her discomfort. To her great surprise, Erik Lensherr proceeded to rest his elbows on the top rail, focusing his attention on the tremulous water below.

"Well, Erik, what may I ask, are you doing here?" She said suspiciously, taking her place back at the rail, though not nearly as relaxed as before.

"This park is a public place. I come for the tranquil view, one I was under the impression you had at your own home." Erik nodded across the bay's small inlet where the lights of the Xavier Institute could barely be made out.

"The view is not near as tranquil from there," was her guarded reply.

"Discomfort much? Or just general unhappiness?" This time he turned his head ever so slightly to watch her reaction.

"I'm not leaving the X-Men if that is what you are implying," snapped Ororo. The smirk came back to Magneto's face. "I'm not sure what you are trying to prove, but sometimes everyone just needs some time of their own."

"I wasn't suggesting that at all. I merely pointed out you were having a hard time relating to your fellow X-Men." Erik's attention had returned to the sea, but Ororo's was steadfast on him. "They don't understand what you are going through."

"And you believe you do?" It was Storm's time to smirk. Shaking her head, she turned and began to walk away. The wind she self consciously stirred up whispered through her hair.

"There were four horsemen, you know." The tone of his voice suddenly changed, causing her to stop. He too had turned from the view and was facing her fully now. "You weren't the only one he possessed."

"You are correct. However, if I was attempting to seek advice, do you not think I would first ask Charles Xavier?"

"You also forget how well I know Charles. I know how he suppresses the most painful memories in a way only a telepath could." Magneto took a step towards her stock still stance. "He doesn't talk about it, does he? At least not in the way you would like. You don't want a simple comfort- you have to explore what he did to you. That's why you're here; to try and find solace with in yourself."

"I have never doubted your intelligence, but you seem to have a rather personal stake in figuring this all out." There was no denying what was obviously true. Her blue eyes skimmed over him, as if seeking a more complete truth.

"You and I share a similar problem." He checked his watch and noticing the lateness of the hour, offered her an ultimatum. "If you want to continue this discussion, I'll be here tomorrow night at the same time."

"I will keep it in mind," was her sophisticated answer. Erik started to move past her, and just as he drew near, he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over to whisper ever so softly into her ear.

"And if you ever want something more than words can offer, I'm presently staying in the twenty-third floor suite of the Presidential." Ororo was completely taken a back by his bold statement that she could only stare as he calmly tipped his hat with a mock bow and disappeared into the night.


	2. Normality?

Much had changed at the Xavier Institute in the past few months. Everyone effected by Apocalypse's wrath was dealing in their own way, some better than others. Take Kitty and Rogue for example. Rogue had been plagued with nightmares of the images that filled her mind when she had absorbed all of her friends and enemies. Kitty on the other hand had filled her life with romance and fixer uppers. Piotr had moved into the mansion, and much to Rogue's dismay, so had Remy.

"So, Piotr said that he'd like, love to take me out this weekend, but like, Lance just called and invited me to a movie Saturday." Kitty sat on the edge of her bed on a Friday morning. Rogue groaned and threw a pillow over her own head to try and block out Kitty's whining.

"Kitty- Ah didn't git any sleep last night."

"Thinking about a certain red eyed mutant?"

"What?!" Rogue sat straight up in bed and glared at her roommate. Kitty looked rather pleased with herself.

"Oh, come on Rogue. Remy is totally hot for you. And I mean, once you get passed the total lack of style and the 'I-wanna-kill-everyone' attitude, what's not to love." She let out a giggle and motioned to the window. Rogue reluctantly glanced in the direction the other girl was pointing.

"Hello, chere." Remy was waving from the open window.

"Gambit!"

 

Jean and Scott were walking hand in hand around the outside of the mansion, talking lightly about college next fall. One was ready to take on a new life, but the other was more reluctant to leave. There was a nice breeze today, which was an improvement from the rain and cold nights that they had become accustomed to.

"With Apocalypse gone, everything seems to be returning to normal." Scott smiled brightly at his girlfriend. "We'll go to the university and show the world that mutants can be everything humans are."

"Sounds great," replied Jean dryly. Her companion didn't seem to notice the change in heart.

"Hey, have you found a roommate yet? It's been hard, since, you know..."

"You mean you being a mutant and all?" Jean stopped and pulled away from him. "I've run into the same problem."

"Jean, what's wrong?"

"This whole thing is wrong! You keep talking like the world didn't almost just come to an end!"

"I know, but we have to move on." Scott put a gentle hand on her shoulder as she turned away to hide her tears. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. "It's not about college, is it? It's about Phoenix." Jean immediately tensed up at the word.

"You don't- ahhh!" They both hit the ground, rolling out of harm's way, as a body came plummeting down from one of the upper stories. Scott's hand flew to his sunglasses, but it didn't take him long to know he didn't need to use them. Jean was covering her mouth, laughing silently.

"And stay out, ya no good, son of a-" Rogue was leaning over her balcony, chewing the Cajun out right and left. Kitty's hysterical laughter could be heard from within the room.

"Dem women just can't get enough of me," said Gambit, dusting off his trench coat. He winked at the other two and limped off. As soon as he was gone, Bobby came sprinting around the corner with Amara close behind practically screaming at him.

"You can't want to go out with me and then spend all day on the phone with her!"

"You are totally misunderstanding me!" Fire and ice went flying as the two passed, completely oblivious to Jean and Scott.

"This place has gone insane," commented Scott.

"And that is the only thing I won't miss next year." They both burst out in laughter as they got up. His earlier comment regarding Phoenix was conveniently forgotten. Out of sight, out of mind, seemed to be the new adopted motto of the mansion. They continued to walk, only picking a lighter topic of movies and music to satisfy their need for conversation.

"Jean! Scott!" They both looked up to see Ororo leaning over the edge of her balcony on the top floor. She had to shout a bit for her voice to carry, but they could hear her fine. The older woman had her X-Men uniform on. "Logan needs the two of you in the Danger Room. Get suited up and meet us there in ten minutes." Storm turned back into her own room with the swish of her long cape.

"Wonder what's gotten into Logan?" Scott frowned. This wasn't a scheduled meeting, but Ororo didn't give the air that something had been too terribly wrong. "He's been going psycho trainer on us ever since Apocalypse. Which is a little redundant seeing as we handled the biggest disaster in the world just fine."

"I think this is his way of worrying," smiled Jean. "Logan doesn't exactly like to show how much he really cares."

"He doesn't show any emotion. Except anger. He seems to have that one down."

"Still, Scott, Logan cares more about us than you realize. And the only reason I know that is because I'm a telepath."

"I thought you couldn't get into his head," said her boyfriend.

"I can't, but I can...feel what he feels...you know?" Scott had long learned he would never understand everything that happened to Jean or what went on inside her mind. Both were complex creatures that no one really understood. "He's been having his own difficulties..."

"Like what?" He opened the door for her as they entered the mansion.

"I think he's worried about Storm." He raised an eyebrow over the frame of his glasses before letting out a small laugh. However, when he realized she was serious, he quickly shut his mouth.

"Look, everyone in this mansion is pretty close, but..."

"I'm the telepath, Scott, and I say he has other feelings for her than just those of a mere companion," she whispered in his ear in case there were prying ears (which there usually were). "Now, I'm going to get dressed and into the Danger Room before Wolverine decides to gut me." She winked teasingly in his direction and took off down the hall. Scott sighed and headed to his own room.


	3. Surprise

Ororo walked calmly down the path that led to the cliff's edge. Part of her was screaming that she should not be here; the other softly pushing her to find answers. She searched the few people who were leaning against the railing, but none of them resembled the man in question. Finally her eyes rested on a bench set away from the others. A lone man was sitting facing away from the beaten path.

"Erik?" The older man on the bench turned at the sound of her unsure voice. Magneto moved over to make room for her.

"I can't say I am surprised, Ms. Munroe." He leaned back comfortably as she sat poised for danger. "You have never been known to back down."

"I have to admit, you intrigued me." Storm looked away from him, still clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "But I must ask: why did you extend the helping hand?"

"The X-Men don't seem to see me as human; however, I am merely a man." Erik studied her carefully. Never once had he underestimated her; she was one of the few mutants whom he saw complete potential in, along with Charles Xavier and Wolverine. "No one understands what we went through, Ms. Munroe. The pain, the anger, the helplessness- it was all happening at once and we watched it unfold. We were-"

"Trapped," whispered Ororo. "Trapped. We were trapped. Apocalypse used us for something we didn't believe in." Her body slowly relaxed.

"If I remember correctly that feeling isn't welcoming for you," he replied. Her glare caused him to throw up his hands in defense. "I didn't intend to jab. Just a comment. Your fears are nothing to be belittled."

"And yours?" Storm's question took him by surprise. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, studying the ground.

"Mortality." She didn't seem surprised.

"That's it?" There was a look in his eyes that led her to believe there was something more to it. The grey was clouding over the blue. Actually it was the first time she really looked him in the eye. It was eerie, yet there was something else there she had never noticed before.

"Yes," came the stubborn answer. "There is much to mortality- something Apocalypse didn't understand."

"But he is immortal," she commented. Erik nodded and waved his hand airily.

"Never-the-less, we are mortal. One life to live." He stood up and walked slowly before her. "I can't live with the memory, but I will not let it take my life."

"I asked Charles to remove the memory." Erik stopped his pacing, clearly surprised. Storm only shrugged, paying more attention to her skirt than his imposing gaze. "He, of course, refused. Told me I would have to figure it out on my own. So here I am."

"So here you are," he repeated, his head tilted a bit to the left, watching her intently.

"You think I'm weak to ask for the memory to be removed," she stated. For a moment, Magneto thought he had offended her again, but this time it was she that was curious.

"Not at all. Forgetting is a coping mechanism."

"And how is that working out for you?" Her sharp tongue made him chuckle. He returned to his seat next to her, only this time a bit closer. Again, he was in for another surprise when she didn't immediately back away.

"My mind doesn't have room for any more repressed memories." There was a calm silence, one both of them welcomed. All of the hesitation of earlier had drifted away and it was now that Ororo checked her watch.

"I should be getting back." Standing, she reached out to shake his hand. Erik grasped it firmly before standing up himself. "Maybe next week…around this time?"

"Next week sounds great."

As did the next week and the week after that. Almost a month went by as they met two or three times a week in secret. They talked about Apocalypse, the X-Men, his children, and their youth, anything they could think up at the moment. Their lives began to become normal and the line between them began to blur.

Logan had assembled the team for a search and rescue Danger Room session. The younger students weren't present; only Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt, along with Ororo, Hank, and Logan, were suited up. Rogue had volunteered to be the victim so the older adults were positioning her underneath the "explosive" rubble. About the time she was sufficiently buried, two more people arrived in the Danger Room.

"Oi. Sorry we be late, but tin man over here had to find something to wear." Remy and Piotr calmly walked over to the others, taking in the scene of a demolished building in front of them. It was to be their first time working out with the X-Men as members.

"The Professor said it is okay that I wear Dr. McCoy's first uniform." Originally, Hank had been fitted with a full body suit, but in the end it had been decided that it was too constricting for the acrobatic beast. However, it seemed to fit the larger Russian very well.

"It looks really great on you," piped Kitty. Piotr seemed to blush, but it was Remy who bowed deeply in appreciation.

"Why, thank you." He blew her a kiss, winking at the same time. Kitty didn't seem to know whether to blush or disregard the action; so she attempted to do both, making Remy laugh at her foolish response.

"She wasn't talking to you, Gumbo." Wolverine grabbed Remy by the back of his coat (which seemed to serve as a uniform) and throw him towards the group that was preparing to begin the operation. "Quit harassing the kids, kid."

"The only chere you''ll have to worry about seems to be MIA." He placed his hand above his eyes as if searching for someone off in the distance.

"Oh, we're supposed to be rescuing her," Kitty grinned. "You might be able to give her mouth to mouth."

"Alright then," said Scott rather loudly, as Remy got a wicked smile on his face. "Here's the plan…"

The leader laid out the elaborate scheme to find and rescue the Rogue. Everything might have gone as planned if the group listened to him. Everything might have worked out just fine. But of course, they were the X-Men.

Storm! Incoming on your left! Jean practically screamed into the other woman's mind. Ororo visibly jumped in fright, though it seemed to be more at the sound of someone's voice inside her head than the flying chunk of concrete that came whizzing towards her seconds later. Throwing up her hands in defense, a strong wind knocked the rubble off course, but something else had turned off a switch in her brain. The wind that should have died down immediately after doing its job suddenly raged the room.

"Storm!" someone yelled as Ororo tried to grasp control of her mind. The room was spinning around her and she shocked the person who reached out to grab her.

"Watch it!" That was unmistakably Scott. "Where is Rogue?"

The structure above where Kitty, Remy, and Piotr were digging out the teenager suddenly gave out as the wicked wind rocked it. Kitty screamed, trying to grab hold of her roommate to phase them through the building. Only Rogue's hand was a little too far away. Piotr grabbed a hold of the petite girl just in time as concrete ran through him. An explosion rocketed everyone within a twenty foot radius onto their backs.

"Rogue!" Kitty was clearly in a panic, but she wasn't the only one. Storm had managed to stop the wind and was shaking on her knees.

"Ah'm 'k," came a muffled voice. Beast leapt over to the brown mound of trench coat in front of them. Remy slowly stood up, revealing a shaken Rogue beneath him. Apparently he had caused the explosion to destroy the rubble that threatened their lives. "Ah'm all good, Ah think."

"Told ya Remy would save ya," Gambit said with a grin.

"What the hell happened?" Wolverine was helping Kurt to his feet. "Storm?" For a moment the wind rider looked at him bewildered; the fuming expression on his face quickly angered her, however.

"I am not sure," she faltered. Jean rushed over to help her up.

"You're not sure?!"

"Leave it be Logan."

"I think we deserve an answer!" Storm looked around at her teammates and back at him with a wretched look.

"Not today." Ororo stormed past Logan, slamming the door to the Danger Room behind her. With an irritated and undeniable growl, the Wolverine took off after her. The teenagers stood in shocked silence as both voices' shouting tones could be heard.

The wind blew open Charles Xavier's door when the weather witch reached her destination. Her eyes were cloudy and it didn't take a physic to know something was wrong. Logan returned the door to its closed position rather roughly when he stepped into the room seconds behind the mistress.

"I cannot do it anymore, Charles! I just cannot!" Storm's cheeks were flushed with excitement and frustration; her normally calm demeanor had flown out the window with the wind.

"So you lost control for a second," yelled Wolverine. "We handled it!"

"No, you do not understand...I cannot lose control," she shouted right back, "not even for a second!"

"Slow down both of you," responded Charles calmly. Both of their minds were spinning, and static in Ororo's case, and he was having trouble picking up what actually went wrong. "What happened?"

"I nearly killed Rogue," said Ororo, exasperated. By this time, her eyes were welling up with tears. "I just..."

"She freaked out- it was no big deal. The Cajun got her out just fine. No harm, no foul."

"I cannot do it anymore..." she whispered, shaking her head back in forth frantically. "I resign. I quit. I am leaving the X-Men."

"What!?" Logan nearly injured himself trying to get around the chairs between the two of them. "You've lost it...I thought where ever you were going all those nights were helping with whatever issues you've got, 'cause you were makin' a turn around...Clearly something isn't goin' all right."

"Where I go is none of your business!"

"Logan, Ororo, calm down." Charles wheeled himself out from behind his desk. "Ororo, I don't see a reason for you to leave the X-Men. However, I agree that your private life is just that- private."

"I am a danger to the children, Charles." Ororo made her case to her mentor; ignoring Logan now completely. "I could have killed Rogue today...I have to sort things out with my powers and my mind."

"But you've gotten better," insisted Wolverine. He grabbed her forearm, trying to physically shake some sense into her. "Like I said, where ever or whatever you've been doin' lately has finally been doin' some good for you. Hell, the kids have even noticed! You're gettin' back to the Storm we used to know...not that shell you've been wearin' since Apocalypse." Ororo only shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I have to do this on my own, away from anyone I can hurt."

"You'll hurt them by walkin' away, Ororo," bit Logan. "If you can't get through whatever the hell you're goin' through, what are they gonna do with their problems? Run away?"

"I am not running away!" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You have no idea what I went through."

"Chuck does. And if you'd let someone in, we might know too."

"Maybe if you didn't ignore what was really going on in the world, you might understand." Storm was shaking visibly now. "No one really wants to help…Sometimes words just are not enough." Then, before Charles or Logan could stop her, she exited the room, made her way down the stairs, and out the front door.

It was only a fifteen minute ride before she reached her destination. Pulling a scarf over her distracting white hair, she left the car, walked calmly into the building, and into the elevator. Without hesitation she pressed the button with a silver twenty-three on it. The elevator doors opened to reveal a small entryway and a door. She rapped on it three times and patiently waited for a reply. About fifteen seconds later the door opened to reveal Erik Lensherr.

"Now isn't this a pleasant surprise."


	4. Home

"Hello, Erik." Ororo's voice was soft, but there was an edge to it that told Magneto that something was wrong. He opened the door a little wider to allow her entrance into the room. It was a sensible suite; well furnished and rather homely. She gladly took a step inside without a word.

"I had almost forgotten I had told you where I lived." He watched her carefully as she removed her scarf, letting her white hair fall down her back. Tearing his gaze from her, he shut the door. "Not that I mind the company."

"I apologize for barging in on you like this, but…" She trailed off, not sure of how much of the argument she should relay. Erik and she had grown closer over the weeks, but her personal business was her own.

"Something wrong at home?" Erik took her purse and hung it on a hook by the door.

"It is not 'home' right now," she murmured. Then, as if remembering where she was and why she was there, Storm turned sharply on her heel, abruptly facing him.

There was a calming moment of silence as her pure blue eyes peered deeply into his clouded ones- the eyes she had witnessed tell her their darkest secrets. Now within them, she was about to indulge in her own. There were only two steps that separated them and without hesitation she took them. Toe to toe, chest to chest, she reached up and touched the man before her gently on the cheek. At that moment, Ororo changed both of their lives forever. Their first kiss was smooth and gentle, almost tentative. It only lasted for a couple of seconds before Erik pulled away.

"Ororo, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked in a low voice. His eyes raked over her, wanting her more than anything in the world. Magneto would have taken advantage of her; ravishing her without guilt. However, he was no longer just Magneto anymore. She had brought Erik back and it was Erik who stopped her now. "You have no idea what I would love to do to you right now, but-"

"Then do it." There was a rasp in her voice that sent chills down his spine. This time when they kissed, the passion erupted. Neither person held anything back as they remained pressed together in each other's arms. The lust and repressed feelings came flooding through them; controlling them in a way they could have never imagined.

Erik swiftly guided her to his bed, taking care to remove the clothing that separated their bodies. She was compliant to his touch; surrendering her very being to him unselfishly. There was a hunger to her own kisses, but not for the sex; she wanted him and only him. And he was very happy to oblige.

Ororo's tone and athletic body pressed against him. His hands had an expertise that made her shiver with anticipation. Her breath left her every time he caressed her, knowing exactly how to make her moan. She no longer just wanted him- she needed him, needed to feel him around and inside of her. All of her senses were screaming when he finally entered her. His pace turned into her rhythm, taking her away from reality. They made love throughout the night, feeling through each other for the first time in a long time.

The sun crept through the window and Erik groaned when the light woke him. It took him a minute to recall the night's events. Rolling over on his side, he slowly took in the beautiful woman lying next to him. The weather witch was sleeping soundly; the white sheets contrasting strikingly with her dark, bare skin. He reached over, kissing her tenderly on the base of her neck, causing her to shiver with delight.

"Good morning." This was the moment of truth for Erik. Every man has a moment with a woman the next morning- there is a look in her eyes that tells him if she enjoyed the night before, or thought it was a huge mistake.

"Hello, dear." Ororo snuggled up closer to him, letting his wrap his arms around her. She in turn kissed his chest, causing him to sigh in relief. "Is it morning already?"

"The sun seems to think so," he chuckled. They lay quietly for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" She propped herself up on his chest, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"No, that I definitely remember. I meant what happened that made you come?" The last thing he wanted was to push her away, but the question had been weighing on his mind.

"I lost it," she said simply, laying her head back down. "Things got out of hand and I left."

"For good?"

"I told Charles that I was quitting." Erik ran his fingers through her hair, lost in his own thoughts.

"You have to go home, Ororo." She didn't look up at him. "Walking away from your family isn't something you would do. Especially not for an old man like me."

"You didn't seem like an old man last night." He chuckled, but wasn't about to let her change the subject.

"I mean it, Ororo." He placed his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Don't do something you will regret."

"I don't regret this, Erik," she replied. Storm's mind drifted back to the argument. Everything screamed inside of her that she would never return. But there were faces that were beginning to surface in her mind. Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt all floated around her brain, followed by the betrayed looks of the New Recruits- especially Bobby and Ray who had helped to rescue her during her time under the control of Apocalypse.

"If you want to stay, you are welcome. However, I don't believe you would be completely happy here, away from your children." Erik knew he had hit home. Pressing his lips into her hair, he took in her scent as she thought.

"I guess you are right."

"I always am, my dear." She shoved him playfully in the chest, the light shining in her eyes. "But I suggest if you head home anytime soon, you might want to shower. Wolverine's nose, I must admit, is quite impressive."

"I guess he would not be entirely pleased to smell you all over me." Ororo rolled over and began to climb out of bed. He watched her naked body walk over to the bathroom.

"Need any help?"

"You wish."


	5. Mistakes

Erik stirred the sauce on the stove, gazing occasionally at the door. He had already drained the noodles and they were sitting on the table ready to be eaten. Spaghetti was the only thing he knew how to cook. Actually, it was the only thing he knew how to cook without setting the entire suite on fire.

Ever since Ororo had come to him two months ago, they had stopped going to the park and began meeting at his place. In the beginning he would order in, but about a week or so ago, she started cooking. While he was a threat to food in general when in front of a stove, Ororo had a true talent. He loved watching her cook. She could take, what seemed like to him, random vegetables and turn them into something edible.

No matter how much he protested, she had insisted that he cook tonight. So here he was, slaving over tomato sauce, praying it did not taste horrible. He glanced towards the door again and then back at his watch. Ororo was usually prompt, but since she did live with very unpredictable teenagers, it was not surprising she was late.

About the time he pulled the sauce off the burner, there was a knock at the door. Erik wiped his hands on the towel and went to open the door. However, when he pulled it open, it was not the beautiful weather witch he was expecting. Instead, four police officers flanked by a SWAT team stood in the hallway. Magneto could not help but smirk. Most of them looked completely terrified of taking down a mutant as powerful as him.

"May I help you officers?"

"Mr. Lensherr, you are under arrest." The officer in charge was an older man with barely any hair on his head and he seemed to be the only one not afraid of Magneto. The one standing next to the officer who had just spoken held a pair of handcuffs in his hands and looked highly uncomfortable, but seemed determined to do his job. The other two, a young male and female, looked like they were about to run for the door. Of course, the SWAT team was unreadable under all of their gear and guns. Which happened to be pointed right at him.

"May I ask under what terms?" Erik really did not want to fight them, but this was a little ridiculous. He could not remember anything he had done that was against the law in the last few months.

"For the murder of Mayor Edward Kelly." Magneto stared at them with a look of complete disbelief. The brutal murder of the newly instated mayor had been all of the news for weeks and he knew the police believed a mutant had pulled the trigger, but this was ridiculous.

"A man with an anti-mutant policy is murdered and I am your first suspect? Isn't that a bit stereotyping?" The balding officer nodded to the brown haired one with the handcuffs.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Anything-"

"I know the drill," grumbled Erik. Might as well go quietly. Even if he and Charles Xavier were not on the best speaking terms, there was no way the old man was going to let him go to prison for a murder he did not commit. Magneto held out his wrists. On the bright side, the cuffs are metal; as is the prison. It is not like they could hold him for very long.

As the brown haired lieutenant stepped forward and started to latch the cuffs, Erik looked at the younger officers, expecting to see the fear he usually instilled in people. Instead, their demeanor had changed completely. They wore a smug look on their faces and when the lieutenant snapped the cuffs, he knew why. Erik gasped as his powers were drained from him. The shock of losing what he considered his life force knocked Magneto to his knees, leaving him breathless and weak.

"Glad to see those worked," said the original officer, sneering down at him. "We spent a lot of money to have those made. They block your mutation. How does it feel to be human, mutie?"

Ororo sighed as she turned on the car. She could have sworn she had filled it up the last time she had gone to see Erik, and usually, she was the only one to drive it. It did not surprise her that one of the kids had used it without permission. And it would not be that out of her way to stop and fill up the tank on the way to dinner.

There was only one car at the gas station when she pulled up. Storm quickly swiped the credit card and began filling up. A dark Sedan pulled up and parked next to the other black Chevy. Neither car had license plates and Ororo began to feel uneasy. The windows were tinted so she could not get a good look at who was inside. Just as she was about to pull the nozzle out and leave, a man exited the passenger side of the first car. He nodded to her and went inside the store. The driver of the second vehicle then got out and walked toward her. Storm opened her door and stuck the keys in the ignition.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The man had on a baseball cap and a clean white shirt with jeans. His boots barely made a sound on the concrete as he approached the car. "I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction?"

"Where are you headed?" she asked, stepping back out of the car, letting it idle. That was her first mistake. The second was not noticing the second man exit the car as she turned to point off in the distance. The third was not hearing the shot as the tranquilizer hit her in the back of the neck.


	6. Plublicity

Kitty Pryde was perched on a bench in the small gazebo talking ninety to nothing. As much as she was known for talking, most did not realize the way she could pull a conversation out of anyone. She set missions for herself to try and find out the most she could about people. Her first project at the mansion had been Kurt; then Rogue (who was still a work in progress); now it was Piotr.

"So, what is she like?" Piotr sat next to her, eyes alert, taking in every part of the conversation. He had never been one for words, especially not in English, but Kitty was interesting. Most of all, she was interested in him, in his life.

"Illyana is like you, mostly. Except around strangers. She can be very shy until she knows you. Then she will not be silent." Colossus settled his back against the railing, deep in thought about his little sister. "She was the only one in my family who was happy when I decided to come here."

"After Magneto?"

"Yes. After him. Turns out, he had no idea where my family was. But I found them. Remy helped."

"I can't image you and Remy flouncing about Russia together," she giggled. Piotr was the strong silent type, while Remy was…well Remy.

"He is very loyal, Remy. But when we found them, my brother had already been drafted to the army. My parents were afraid of my leaving Russia again. Illyana was the only one who supported me." He sighed at the memory.

"I'm sure your parents are proud of you!"

"Pride is different in Russia, Kitty. Family comes first always." He bestowed on her a small smile. "Illyana knew I would be happiest here in America. I wanted to bring her with me…"

"Your parents didn't want her to go, huh?" Piotr shook his head.

"You do not understand my culture, Kitty. My parents care for their children, but they do not know what is best sometimes."

"No, I totally get it." She placed her hand on his knee. "You really love your family, don't you?" Piotr nodded, surprising her by taking her hand into his. His eyes had lit up with an idea, triggered by what she had just said.

"Любовь," he whispered softly.

"Ok…clearly that's Russian for something," she said, laughing. "But according to my teachers, I slaughter the English language, and I speak it, so help me out here."

"Любовь," he said again, only this time he drew out the word so she could mimic it.

"Lu-bov." Kitty tried her best to say the unknown word correctly, but failed miserably causing Piotr chuckled.

"No, the end is soft. Try again. Lu-bof," he repeated slowly.

"Lubof!" Kitty exclaimed. Then she got a curious look on her face. "What does it mean?"

"Love." The blush that reddened Kitty's cheeks was deeper than it had ever been in her life. Her heart pounded as she tried to comprehend the meaning of what he just said. Out of all the boys she had dated in the past, there had never been a moment like this. Leave it to the Russian.

* * *

Jean ran up to Professor Xavier's office from the downstairs TV room. She apologized as she burst through his closed door. Logan had been speaking with the older man privately, but this just could not wait.

"You need to see this." She flipped on the television, tuning it to the local news station. Scott came to the door just as the broadcaster came on.

" **Police have arrested mutant Erik Lensherr for the vicious assassination of Mayor Kelly. He is better known as Magneto, who has been terrorizing the city of Bayville for several years now."**

The helicopter camera zoomed in on Magneto being led into the police station, flanked by several police officers. The camera view changed to ground level as the Police Chief Darrel Harrison approached the press.

" **Magneto has been on our watch list for quite a while, but we have been unable to catch him. It seems that his quest for mutant dominance has taken an extreme turn. We have evidence that Mr. Lensherr murdered Mayor Kelly and he will be prosecuted."**

Jean, Scott, Logan, and Charles watched as protesters on the streets rallied against mutants and the anchor man for the news channel began to describe mutant transgressions from the past. Before either adult could speak, Scott popped a question.

"Why did he allow them to take him in? It would be easy for him to escape?"

"As much as Erik likes to be in the public eye, this is not good publicity," spoke Charles, warily watching the scene on the TV.

"Not good publicity? This paints 'murder' on all mutants!" shouted Logan in an outrage.

"I knew they thought a mutant did it," said Jean, "but I can't believe it was Magneto."

"You can't believe that? Kelly was going to crucify us and I can guarantee you Magneto wasn't going to take that sitting down."

"Jean has a point, Scott." The Professor held up a hand when Scott tried to protest. "Erik is not known for his tact, but this is a little out of character for him. He does not believe in cold blooded murder."

"Think he's just a scapegoat 'cause the cops can't catch the real killer?" asked Logan. Charles shrugged and reached for the phone.

"Hopefully my relationship with Chief Harrison has not been dwindled too much over past events." He dialed a familiar number and motioned for the others to leave the room. "Gather the X-Men," he told them as they shut the door.

_"This is Harrison."_

"Chief Harrison, this is Charles Xavier."

_"Hello, sir. I guess you've seen the news."_

"Yes." Charles waited, weighing his options carefully.

_"You don't think he did it, do you?"_

"Darrel, I have always respected your department, but I have to ask under what grounds you arrested Mr. Lensherr. The public already has a negative view of mutants and this will only antagonize the situation."

_"My department is not alone on this. When we figured we'd be looking for a mutant, we called in the Feds. They seemed all too happy to help, come to think of it. Usually the big boys don't like to play with small city kids. However, Magneto's on most people's Most Wanted list."_

"I understand that. I merely ask that I am kept in the loop."

_"I'll do my best, sir. But it is an ongoing investigation and I have to say, lately your record hasn't been squeaky clean itself."_

"I understand that, also. I do have one request. I would like to speak to Erik Lensherr."

_"He's already making his one phone call as we speak. But I'll see what I can do. Good day, Mr. Xavier."_

"Thank you, Darrel."

* * *

Magneto thought long and hard when he was handed the phone. His first instinct was to call Charles, but the balding guy (who come to find out, was the Police Chief) had just been told he had a call from a Mr. Xavier. The number he wanted to call had gone unanswered so many times in the past; it was risky to use as his 'one phone call'. Most criminals used it to phone a lawyer. However, Magneto wasn't most criminals. As he started to dial the number, he remembered why it was committed to memory.

" _You know, you haven't been completely honest with me." Erik stopped walking and looked at the white-haired woman to his right._

" _Pardon?" They had been walking in a much needed quiet. She had slipped her hand in the crook of his arm; not to close, but enough to establish them as friends. Of course, to anyone else they looked like a graying couple with their silver hair and silence._

" _The first time we met, I asked you what you feared most." Ororo removed her hand and placed it on her hip. It was a look her nephew knew too well._

" _I told you. My own death." He offered her his arm again, but she refused._

" _I think there is more to you than that." Erik studied her blue eyes for a moment._

" _You don't have children, you wouldn't understand."_

" _Try me," came the stubborn reply. "I do live with several hormonal teenagers."_

" _And they all love you," he replied, equally as stubborn. A realization came over her face and she gave a soft smile._

" _You think they do not love you."_

" _I was never a father to them, especially Wanda."_

" _Have you tried to be their father?" Erik looked at Storm with a bewildered expression, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Maybe they need you as much as you need them."_

" _And how do you suggest I start?" he asked sarcastically._

" _How about a phone call?" She swatted at him when he rolled his eyes. "I am serious."_

" _They are not going to talk to me."_

" _You never know until you try."_

And he had tried. It took four calls to Pietro before his son agreed to speak to him. The first conversation did not last very long, but had ended in an agreement to have lunch. Pietro, unlike his sister, was ever so willing to win back his father's heart. The irony of the entire situation was that both Erik and his son wanted the other's respect so much that it had perverted their vision of one another.

That was three months ago. It had taken until two weeks ago for Wanda to join the conversations. Most of the time the teenager did not have much to say- there was too much bitterness between the girl and her father. But it was a start; a start Erik feared would never get past that if he was convicted of murder.

The phone rang once, twice, three times. Just as Erik began to lose hope, a familiar voice picked up.

_"Hullo? This is Quicksilver. Make it snappy, I have places to be and people to see."_

"Pietro?"

_"Dad?"_ Erik could hear him call for his sister.  _"Didcha do it?"_

"No."

_"Well, that's boring. Guess you wanna us to come break you out?"_

"Actually, I have other plans for you. Listen carefully…"

* * *

The X-Men, including the New Mutants, had gathered in Professor Xavier's office and were watching the end of the ten o'clock news. As the program wrapped up, they all turned to their leaders.

"Before we get started, where is Ororo?" The group looked around confused. It was rare that Ororo was late or absent from anything, especially something as important as this.

"Her car wasn't in the garage when I went down there 'bout an hour ago," said Logan.

"I was just up in her green house reading, but she never came up to water her plants after dinner," shrugged Amara.

"Was she even at dinner?" asked Jean. "I don't remember seeing her."

"I went looking for her about an hour ago," said Kitty, "but she wasn't in her room.

"She wasn't in the game room," commented Bobby. "Not that she ever is, but thought I'd point that out."

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" asked Logan suspiciously.

"Ah spoke to her around five-ish," Rogue said. "But Ah haven't seen her since."

"We will worry about Storm in a moment. Right now, we have guests." Charles had a hand to his temple.

"Who?"

"The Brotherhood."


	7. Protection

Pietro, Wanda, Lance, Todd, and Fred stood awkwardly in Professor Xavier's office surrounded by very angry looking X-Men. Actually, Wanda, Lance, Todd and Fred were standing awkwardly; Pietro was laid back in a chair like he owned the place.

"So, let me get this straight. Magneto, the man who has attempted to kill us on numerous occasions, sent the Brotherhood, who nearly did kill us on numerous occasions, to help us, your sworn enemies, bail him out of prison for murdering the Mayor, who is a well known mutant-hater." Scott stared incredulously at the mismatched group in front of him.

"You got most of that right, except the part about Magneto," replied Pietro.

"Yeah, he's innocent," Lance said. He had been avoiding Kitty's gaze the entire time. When he had entered, she had been sitting a little too close to Piotr for his liking. "And we've gotta prove it."

"Why should we help him?" asked Logan, clearly outraged that Charles let them on the property. Many of the other X-Men shared his same thoughts, as they were shifting uncomfortably about the room, as if preparing for a fight.

"Look. He said he'd call around nine." Wanda spoke for the first time, her clouted voice ringing clear. The clock on the wall read eight forty-five. "You can see for yourself."

Immediately the two groups of teenagers started arguing back and forth, leaving the adults to attempt to mediate. The good news was they did not have to wait fifteen minutes for the anticipated phone call. It rang within five minutes of Wanda's words. The entire room froze, watching carefully as Charles calmly picked up the phone.

"Charles Xavier."

_"Hello."_  Magneto sounded uncharacteristically agitated on the other end of the line.  _"Are they there?"_

"Yes, they arrived about ten minutes ago. Why, may I ask, did you send them to me?"

_"They need to be safe. I don't know exactly what is going on, but no one is playing by the rules."_

"What is going on, Erik?"

_"I'd love to know the answer to that question. An entire brigade showed up at my apartment to arrest me for a murder I am positive I did not commit."_

"So you are innocent."

_"That's what I just said, is it not?"_  Charles ignored his old friend's snide remark. _"They have figured out a way to keep me from using my powers, Charles. Things are not going to be simple."_  

He leaned forward at his desk, a grave look crossing his face. Some way to stop Magneto's mutation? How was that even possible? "I can hire a lawyer for you, but this is not going to be easy. Do you have any proof you didn't do this? An alibi perhaps?"

_"Not one I can use."_  The bitterness was seeping through the telephone line.

"If I am going to help you, I need to know the truth."

_"The truth might get people hurt. Keep my children safe, Charles."_

"Who are you protecting?" Charles' voice grew very serious. Something much more sinister was taking place than what he first thought.

_"All I know is that I am being framed. And whoever is doing it, is doing one hell of a job. Promise me that you will watch over them."_

"I promise, but-"He did not get to finish his sentence as Magneto had hung up the phone, leaving the other man alone with his thoughts and the anxious children around him.

"What did he say?" asked Jean, breaking the silence.

"He says he is innocent."

"Told ya," muttered Pietro.

"So what if he is innocent?" asked Rogue, stepping towards the desk where the telephone was resting. "What're we gonna do about it?"

"She has a valid point," commented Hank. "Even if Magneto did not kill the Mayor, his past transgressions precede him. It will be hard to defend him, even for the best lawyer you can buy."

"Then we need to play a different angle." Wanda walked forward and threw two large manila folders down on the desk. "This is everything we could get. One of them has pictures of evidence; the other is all the boring paperwork."

"You stole evidence?!" Scott looked at the group in astonishment.

"Course not. What sweet'ums here left out is that we borrowed the real papers and made copies and then took them back," said Todd. Wanda visibly shuddered as he tried to get closer to her.

Hank approached the folders and began flipping through them. It had been a brutal murder. The photographs depicted a horrific scene full of blood. Edward Kelly was unrecognizable in the close up of his face- it had been mauled thoroughly. There were no bullets or even a bullet wound. The cause of death had been impalement.

"Maybe we don't have to prove Magneto's innocence," remarked the Beast. His furry hands traced over the pages, taking in as much as he could. "All was have to do is prove someone else murdered Kelly."

* * *

"Time to wake up." A sickly sweet voice carried through Ororo's mind as she struggled to gain consciousness. Her head ached and she could feel a heavy metal weighing down her wrists. Groaning she opened her eyes, trying to figure out what happened.

"Ah, finally, she wakes." It was the same man talking, but this time he wasn't mocking her. Blinking several times, a masked face was looming in front of her. Storm's immediate instinct was to pull back, but there was a solid wall at her back. Logan's long training days taught her to search the room. She was kneeling on stone and it was a relatively small room; probably a basement of some kind. There were two other men in the room; both masked as the one talking to her.

"Who-who are you?" Ororo was startled by the weak sound that her mouth emitted. Something was terribly off. She was cold. And exhausted. It was then the panic set in. "What have you done? What did you do to me?"

"I'm guessing our little gadget worked," said the man as he tapped her restraints. "Some friends of mine lent it to me. Should keep you in check during all of this."

Ororo glanced down at the 'gadget' that was clasped around her wrists. It was a normal pair of handcuffs, perhaps a bit heavier, but with one distinct difference. There were five minuscule blinking blue lights lining one side of the cuffs. It was those blue lights that were keeping her from using her powers.

"All of what?" The sedatives were almost completely out of her system, but it did not keep her from being a bit drowsy. Yellowing teeth flashed from behind the mask and her captor stepped back. He gave out a small chuckle and motioned to his colleague.

"Why don't you ask her?" The second man, who was a fair amount taller and just as broad, stood evenly before Storm.

"Where were you the night of April sixteenth?" Ororo stared at him dumbstruck. Was there something specific about that date she was supposed to recall? What was that two, maybe three, weeks ago?

"The sixteenth?" she repeated. What had she done? It had been a Friday, a school day for the kids. She had gone shopping during the day, they had needed groceries. Then that evening…that evening she had gone out and not returned until the next morning. "I went to the store and then to have dinner with a friend at the Presidential."

"Oh really?" Storm was under the strong suspicion they already knew where she had been that night. "And who is this friend?"

"Erik Lensherr." Might as well be honest.

"Wrong answer." The man backhanded her across the face. It hurt well enough, but it was nothing Ororo could not handle. "Try again. Where were you the night of the sixteenth of April."

"I told you. I was at the Presidential," she repeated, not knowing where this was going.

"What do you think boys?" He looked back at his partners who were snickering at his actions. "I think she's a bit confused." This time he slammed his steel toe boot into her abdomen, forcing her to double over in pain. The first man approached them, kneeling beside her.

"My friend asked you a question." He pulled her hair, compelling her to look him in the eyes. "I'm going to give you a while to think about it. Because I don't think you know an Erik Lensherr. I think you were alone that night. And you have no idea who this Lensherr person is." He motioned to the other two and they left her alone in her prison. Ororo was thoroughly confused. This men had to be adversaries of Erik's, but the sophisticated shackles screamed government operatives. She tried to recall the night in question. Something had happened- but not that night. It had been the next morning that the interesting conversation had taken place.

_She rolled over in bed only to find the other side empty. Propping herself up on her elbows, she glanced toward the bedroom door. It was slightly open and she could hear the television humming outside of it. Storm pulled the robe off the beside chair and walked lightly into the adjoining room. Erik was sitting on the couch, engrossed on whatever was on TV._

" _Good morning," she murmured, lowering herself gracefully next to him. He gave her a smile, silently inviting her to move in closer. Soon she was comfortably cuddled next to the older man._

" _Indeed it is." His gaze reverted back to the screen and she found herself watching as well. The camera was focused on an older Victorian home where yellow crime scene tape had been put up in the yard. People flocked the area while homicide vehicles crowded the streets._

" _What happened?"_

" _It appears our dear Mayor is dead." Ororo's eyes grew wide. No matter what the truth was, she knew the press was going to swing it towards mutants. Kelly was openly criticizing past human-mutant relations and was calling for a so called 'mutant registration' that would only increase tension between the two races._

" _This is terrible." Erik gave her a sidelong glance._

" _Death is terrible. This is not."_

" _Erik," she chastised. He merely shrugged._

" _That man would have brought nothing good to this city. People hate us enough as it is. It would have only caused bloodshed."_

" _Because you have done so much to help with that." Her sarcasm earned her a glare._

" _I am merely standing up for what is right." Erik unintentionally glanced at the faded numbers on his exposed forearm. "No one should be persecuted without a fight. We will not be the weaker race."_

" _Call it what you may. Either way this will not end well for mutants." Storm thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Of course, it was most likely a mutant that did it." Erik chuckled._

" _They only got to him before I could." She hit him playfully across the chest. Erik changed the channel, picked up his coffee off the table in front of them, and settled in for the morning. Ororo watched him closely wondering when they would have to address their differences._

Storm rested her head against the wall, playing the memory over again in her head, wondering if she would ever get the chance to see him again; to have to argument, to spend another night in his bed, to sit in his arms. Why didn't they want her to associate with Erik? How did they even know about their relationship? In fact, the better question was why was she here in the first place?


	8. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem in the beginning is by William Butler Yeats and is called The Rose of Battle. It's about a 35 line poem and I didn't feel the need to put the entire thing in. So you only get the parts I like.

Ororo tossed and turned on the makeshift bed that had been left in her cellar cell. She had been fed a mediocre dinner of chicken and left for the night. Theoretically, she should probably fall asleep so she would attentive when they came back. However, this was no ordinary situation; her mind was spinning, heart was racing, and the questions were turning. Storm was helpless in this condition which was not something she was used to.

Now, she lay on the sheets, staring at the dark ceiling, trying to trick her insomnia into slumber. As a small child, before her parents died, if she could not fall asleep, her mother would sing to her softly, as not to disturb her sister. Then, on the streets, there were no nights to sleep during; sleep was the enemy. When Charles Xavier brought her to his mansion, she found herself wondering the halls, taking in the new world of America. Some nights, Charles himself would ease her restless mind. Before Apocalypse, she did not have much weighing on her mind; sleep came easy for the first time in her life. Tonight, however, there was no one to comfort her and nowhere to go. All she had now was her mind.

"Rose of all roses, rose of all the world, the tall thought-woven sails, that flap unfurled above the tide of hours, trouble the air, and God's bell buoyed to be the water's care," she whispered to herself. "While hushed from fear, or loud with hope, a band with blown, spray-dabbled hair gather at hand. Turn if you may from battles never done, I call, as they go by me one by one…"

_Ororo turned in a daze, sleep in her eyes, to look at the man next to her. The light had awoken her, but she was just tired enough not to care. Erik was sitting up with a book open on his lap. The glow that had roused her was from his bedside lamp which was lighting the pages._

" _Did I wake you?" his voice was merely a whisper and his eyes never left the page. There were some moments when she wondered if she was spending time with Erik Lensherr or Magneto. Tonight was one of them._

" _What time is it?" she murmured back._

" _Four."_

" _In the morning? How long have you been up?" Early hours like this were the only time one would find the formidable Storm disoriented._

" _A while." Still, his eyes never left the pages. Under further inspection, Ororo saw that it was an older book and had been well read. The binding was tearing and certain pages had been marked for future reference._

" _What are you reading?"_

" _Assorted poetry." Finally, he stopped reading and met her eyes. Seeing the nonplussed expression on her face, he sighed and explained, "I read it when I find myself unable to sleep. It was a gift from years ago."_

" _Charles or Magda?" Erik shot her a sharp glance, reminded that someone else was just as good at reading people as he was._

" _Charles. He, naturally, knew of my troubles with sleeping, and thought it might help."_

" _And did it?"_

" _Yes."_

" _What are you reading right now?"_

" _Yeats." He glanced back at the page and looked at it for a moment, before his voice lowered again. "Rose of all roses, rose of all the world. You, too, have come where the dim tides are hurled upon the wharves of sorrow, and heard ring the bell that calls us on; the sweet far thing..."_

"…and when at last, defeated in His wars, they have gone down under the same white stars, we shall no longer hear the little cry of our sad hearts, that may not live nor die." The words lulled her to sleep; words she had committed to memory in tribute to him.

* * *

Across town, Magneto was sitting in his own cell with his own thoughts. His children were safe with Charles, he knew that, but it did not keep him from worrying. Had he been a better father in the past, they might listen to his orders. However, they were as stubborn as he was, perhaps more, and he had a feeling that unless Charles miraculously gained some control over them they would be doing whatever they pleased. Which included breaking him out of prison.

Even though it would be easy enough to do, he could not have them involved. No one was going to be punished because of his actions. Innocence meant nothing to the  _Homo sapiens_  around him. He wished silently that Ororo would not admit to their affair to save him. Like Charles suspected, Erik did have an alibi for that night. It was in the arms of a goddess, of one of Charles' oldest students, of a role model for the children. Fraternizing with the enemy would not go over well with the X-Men. Especially Charles. That had been their first fight. Ororo had wanted him to come to the Mansion; to live with the X-Men and, more specifically, with her.

" _I don't see what the big deal is, Erik! We are all on the same side now. Ever since Apocalypse-" She wasn't yelling, but the frustration came through loud and clear._

" _This has nothing to do with Apocalypse or sides or war!"_

" _Then swallow your pride," came the exasperated reply. Storm shook her long white hair in confusion. "I know Charles will let you back in and the kids will get over it."_

" _He will kill me." There was a torn look on Erik's face. She skirted around the couch that separated them and tried to lay a hand on his arm._

" _Who Logan?" she almost laughed, but caught herself as he pulled away. Magneto stalked over to the window, resting his hand against the cold glass._

" _No. Him I could handle." There was a small silence. "Just drop it, Ororo. End of discussion."_

" _Not until you explain to me why. After that, I will not bring it up again." She could not get a good look at him from where she was standing. But she heard him curse and hit the window._

" _He told me to stay away from you, damn it." Ororo half expected to see anger in his eyes as he whipped around, but instead it was a hollow look of age._

" _Who?"_

" _Charles. Charles Xavier knew me better than I knew myself," he spat. "You remember when you first came to us? When Charles first brought you to the states?"_

" _Yes. You were there for about a year."_

" _Call it infatuation or lust or whatever, but you were enticing. Everything about you Ororo screamed my type of woman. Only you were way too young, too innocent, in Charles' eyes." Storm stared at him from across the room, but made no movement while he continued on his rampage. "I got over it soon enough. I never once acted, or was ever going to act, on it. Charles called me out on it, though."_

_Ororo stared at him with a blank look on her face. Magneto returned her hard stare with a steel look in his eyes. A look that was more at home in battle; the look he wore as he inflicted pain. And it was pain she was feeling._

_"What?" One word. One word was all she could manage._

_"I have a reputation with women...with lives." Magneto turned and stepped towards her dangerously. "They seem to self destruct. Go down with my own ruin. Suffer my own punishments. However you want to put it, I'm no good for you. At least that is what Charles told me all those years ago. Just like the rest of children, he wanted to keep you safe...keep you pure. He thought you had been damaged enough."_

_"I was never damaged. Nor was I ever pure. I am not a child any longer. I am very capable of making my own decisions. Surely Charles Xavier, of all people, would be able to realize it."_

_"And I am telling you not to put yourself in that situation."_

" _Fine. Have it your way," she snapped._

Storm had picked up her purse and left Magneto alone in the apartment that night. But it hadn't been for long. Perhaps a day had passed before she returned one morning. He knew she would and he hated himself for it. Hated the way he could manipulate people. Hated the way she trusted him. Hated the way she would have done anything for him, like so many women before her.

Nevertheless, that was Ororo. She was the definition of a good, compassionate, forgiving person. Every person she loved came before herself. So, he prayed, for the first time in years, that for once she would be selfish and not try and help him.


	9. Coincidences

The next morning, Logan went down to the garage to grab his bike for a Saturday ride. However, when he opened the garage door, he noticed a space where Ororo's Ford Focus should have been. Frowning, he glanced out into the driveway, still no car. Going back into the house, Logan yelled for a couple of the kids. Kitty, Rogue, and Jean came down the stairs.

"What is it?" asked Rogue.

"Have you seen Ororo?" All three of them exchanged looks before glancing back at him.

"Well, with everything that happened last night-" started Kitty, as if she felt like she had to make up some excuse.

"No," answered Rogue bluntly. Jean placed her hands on either side of her head and tried to scan the mansion for Storm.

"I don't sense her," she said, blinking. She tried again, but came up empty. Logan took one look at the three of them and stalked up the stairs. He went straight to Charles Xavier's office.

"Can I help-" Before he could finish Logan interrupted.

"Where's Ororo?" he demanded. Charles studied him carefully before answering, trying to pick just the right words.

"Storm is a grown woman. I am sure she can handle herself, where ever she may be." Knowing this would not satisfy the Wolverine he added, "This isn't the first time she has been gone all night," hoping he would take the hint.

"You think she is seeing someone," came the quick response. Again, Xavier weighed his words carefully. Logan was staring long and hard and if the old man didn't know any better, he would have assumed Wolverine was trying to read his mind.

"Like I said before, she is a grown woman. And whatever she is doing, or whomever she is seeing, seems to be doing a great deal of help to her adjusting after Apocalypse."

"The kids think she's with her sister or off seeing Evan in the sewers." It was more of a train of thought than a statement.

"And what do you think, Logan?" Charles leaned back in his chair watching the feral man pace back and forth in front of him.

"I know what I think. I want to know what you think." Sighing, Charles wheeled himself out from behind his desk.

"I know your feelings for Ororo, Logan, but you have to understand-"

"Been pokin' around in my head, have ya?" Charles rolled his eyes. "If you've been in my head that means you've been in hers. Who is it? Do we know him? 'Ro ain't one to have no one night stands."

"Logan, it is not that simple. Storm has been with me long enough to know how to keep her thoughts private and I do not wish to invade that privacy." He raised a hand to stop the coming protest. "However, I agree, she should be back by now. I will go check Cerebro to make sure she is still in Bayville, but I refuse to invade her privacy any further than that."

Several minutes later, Logan stood outside of Cerebro growling at everyone that happened to walk by. It was taking way to long, which could only mean one thing.

"I cannot find her," Charles said grimly as the door opened up. Just as Logan was about to start up his rampage again, Jean rounded the corner. "I am going to let Jean try; she might be able to locate her." Before Wolverine could say another word, the door closed behind the two of them. This time it was Remy and Rogue that came down the hall.

"Professor found another mutant?" asked Rogue, peering at the door. Logan could not decided if he should worry about how close Remy was standing to the teenage girl or why they were unable to locate Storm.

"Not exactly," he grumbled. The door opened again and Xavier and Jean exited.

"My office," was all the old man said.

The X-Men and Brotherhood gathered around his office, expecting to receive news on Magneto's case, however, they were met with much graver information.

"As you all know, Storm has been absent from the house for at least fourteen to eighteen hours. However, Jean and I have been unable to locate her in Cerebro." Whispers flew throughout the room.

"What does that mean exactly?" Kitty popped the question that was on all of their minds. "Like, she's just not using her powers, right?"

"Technically, that's not true. Ororo's mutation is unique, meaning she is in constant use of it. She constantly controls the air around her. It is a sub-conscious habit. Storm should always come up on my radar."

"Unless..." murmured Jean, trailing off before she could finish the thought. Everyone in the room started at her. It was Scott who finished the sentence.

"Unless she was dead." There was an eerie silence that descended upon the room. No one spoke or moved. Most were even afraid to breathe. Suddenly, Charles looked up.

"Or if her mutation had been negated."

"Like Magneto's," said Lance. It was the first time anyone from the Brotherhood had said a word.

"You think there is a connection?" asked Wanda.

"I think there are no such things as coincidences."

* * *

Hank flipped through page after page of scientific and legal observations of the crime scene trying to find any evidence that could prove Magneto's innocence. However, all of the evidence seemed to be circumstantial. Which meant, there was an arguable case for both sides and it would come down to a judgment call by a jury. A jury of humans, nonetheless.

"Found anything?" Scott was leaning against the doorframe of the library the blue beast had taken over. There were paperwork and books scattered across the entire room.

"Nothing of any use," Hank sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. "It is all wrapped up very nicely. Almost too nice if you ask me."

"But they won't ask you. Or any of us."

"That is my fear, my boy. Even if Magneto was innocent, his perception in society is not pleasant. A jury might put him behind bars any way. The only way to get him off is to find evidence of someone else at the scene." Scott walked over and picked up some of the pictures and began glancing over them. He blanched when he reached a particular picture.

"You can't even tell it's him," he commented bitterly. Hank suddenly looked up.

"What did you say?" Scott looked back at him in confusion.

"I mean the murder was brutal. I had no idea it was that bad. It's disgusting really, completely-"

"No, no. Repeat what you said."

"I said it's hard to even tell it's Kelly."

"That's it!" Hank grabbed the picture and sprung from his chair, sprinting out of the room. Scott trotted after him down the hall to Professor Xavier's room. Charles looked up from his desk as soon as Beast flew into the room.

"Henry? What is it?"

"Look at this picture!" Charles grimaced as his eyes took in the mangled face and bloody body that once held Mayor Kelly's soul. It was the last thing he wanted to see. He had spent all of yesterday trying to locate Ororo. She had been gone for over thirty hours now.

"What exactly am I looking at?" he turned the picture face down on the desk, unable to stare at the horrific photograph any longer. Even Scott regretted looking at it. The image would burn any memory.

"Exactly," stated Hank with a look of pure excitement on his face. "If I put this in front of someone who had no idea Kelly was dead, would you be able to tell it was him?"

"I guess not."

"There are no tattoos or birthmarks or any other form of identification." The scientist's voice was starting to become more rushed.

"I hardly doubt they would have identified him as Kelly unless they had DNA evidence," said the Professor.

"I thought you would mention that." Hank placed a document on the desk next to the picture. Charles looked it over and back at the man in front of him in confusion. "This says the body is Edward Kelly."

"Look at the signature at the bottom."

"Don Hoje." The look of confusion still had not left Charles or Scott's faces.

"No one at the Bayville Police Department has that name."

"Didn't they bring in the FBI?" asked Scott.

"Yes, but I couldn't find anything on Mr. Hoje."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't excist," sighed Professor Xavier. Hank grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper and wrote 'Don Hoje'. Then, he wrote something else below it and handed it to the man before him. "John Doe."

"John Doe. It's an anagram." A smile spread across his face and even Scott caught himself grinning.

"We can't prove that," said an exasperated Charles.

"But it does prove something more sinister is going on here than we thought. What would be the only reason the FBI wouldn't let Bayville's lab do the DNA testing, or at least do a second look?"

"They are covering something up."


	10. Confessions

Charles Xavier wheeled himself into the garage. He was planning on visiting the Police Station in search of answers, from both Erik and Chief Harrison. However, as he reached to open the door, he sensed another presence in the room.

"Ms. Maximoff?" He could see the rebellious teenager sitting sideways on one of Logan's motorcycles. "May I help you?"

"Actually, I think I can help you." Charles raised an eyebrow and settled back in his chair watching her with curiosity.

"I was under the impression you wanted your father to suffer for his sins."

"I did. Once upon a time. And part of me still does." Wanda never made eye contact. "What he did to me was unforgivable."

"I completely agree with you, my dear." There was a long silence which Charles did not dare break. He could only image how much courage it took for her to come and talk to him after all she had been through as a child. It surprised him she was willing to help after the abandonment she had received from her father.

"He's been trying to mend our relationship or whatever," said Wanda. The sarcasm did not go unnoticed. "And as much as I hate him for what he did, I could tell he was honest with me and Pietro. I mean, he was actually trying...not like he used to when he wanted to use us."

"Forgiveness is hard."

"Yeah, well I never said I forgave him." She hopped off the bike and shuffled her way to him. The girl towered over him in his chair, but for once she did not wear her usual intimidation. "Pietro has, though. And I guess the child in me wants to as well. But we both know it isn't that easy."

"You really believe he did not do this," murmured Charles. Whatever the meaning behind this testimony, there was some point to her being here. With Wanda, there always was an alternative motive.

"That's not the point." And there it was. "You mentioned something about an alibi when you had him on the phone."

"Yes. Erik says he does not have one."

"I can only think of three reasons Magneto would go through as much trouble as he has to make amends with us. One, like all the times before, is to use our powers to his advantage. If he wanted to use us, he wouldn't be in jail right now. Two, he is dying. I checked with his doctor and nothing has come up." Wanda paused again, this time looking him straight in the eye. "Peitro thinks I'm crazy, but the only other reason I can come up with is that there's a woman involved. That he's...in love."

"What makes you believe that?" Charles' mind was spinning.

"He has cleaned up. And he just seems happier. He was so gloomy after Apocalypse according to Pietro, and all of the sudden he's all new again. Plus...I don't know...call it intuition? There is a woman in his life. He is cooking and cleaning and trying to live again."

"I believe you, Wanda. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to speak with your father." He opened the car door and positioned himself so he could get in.

"It's who he is protecting. Whoever it is, she is worth going to prison for."

"That is what worries me."

* * *

Erik was led by two armed policemen into a conference room where he had been meeting with his lawyer. Only this time, he was surprised to find an old friend waiting for him. Charles Xavier was sitting at the table with a most curious look on his face.

"Charles, I had no idea you were coming, otherwise I would have put on something more suitable," said Magneto, motioning to his orange jumper.

"I only came to ask you a question."

"And seeing as it could not be asked over the phone, you know I'm going to lie about the answer." The two men stared each other down before Magneto shrugged. "I guess at this point I have nothing to lose."

"Funny you should say that, Erik. I think you have much more to lose than you let on." Charles watched as his rival's eyes darkened for a few seconds. "But before we delve into that subject, I thought I should update you on the world outside these walls. The Brotherhood is wrecking havoc on my house and the children seem to be at war with each other. You have no idea how many fights I have had to settle day in and day out."

"I am sorry to have imposed."

"No need. I know the danger you think they are in, because the danger is everywhere. Which is something I have been trying to teach my students for some time now. However, it's hard to convince them of that when the enemy changes so often. The lines become, shall we say, blurred."

"Your point, Charles? Surely you did not come here to mock me." Xavier continued as if he had not heard the interruption, only raising his voice.

"Ororo Munroe is missing, Erik." The look of shock and fear that spread through Magneto's face answered all of the old man's questions before he even had to reach into the mind of his comrade.

"What are you talking about?" Erik snapped.

"She never came home the day they arrested you."

"She has nothing to do with this, Charles. Nothing."

"I warned you, Erik. If she is hurt, I hold you personally responsible. How dare-"

"How dare I what Charles?" Erik stood up shaking. "You couldn't help her! She came to me!"

"What happened, Erik? What have you done?" The guards at the door were tensing up as the tension in the room rose dramatically.

"Nothing. She had nothing to do with this. I am innocent and whoever is setting me up has her. I did not even bring her into this. I have an alibi, Charles. But I would never-"

"I does not matter what you did or did not do. You damned her the moment you took her in!" There was so much rage in Charles' voice, it stunned him. The anger left Erik's eyes instantly at his words only to be replaced with an emotion so new to the both of them, Charles hardly recognized it.

"I never meant to hurt her." The raw, agonizing pain flooded his voice. "You have to save her. Whatever it takes, Charles. I will take a death sentence if it will save her life."

Charles Xavier motioned for an officer to escort him out of the room. As he finally got into his car, a single tear slid down his face. They were all in over their heads.

* * *

Footsteps awoke Ororo from her light slumber. Two, maybe three people were approaching her prison. That wasn't odd; they never came alone. She guessed they figured she could over power one of them. At least it was a tribute to how powerful she was. In some aspect, there was a fear on both sides. Storm almost laughed at the concept. They were too scared to face her one on one, but she had no weapons but her own body; which, thanks to Logan, were dangerous enough. Nevertheless, she was scared.

The door opened and she was not surprised to see a tall man with a mask enter first flanked by two more. Only this time, the man with the nasty smile that smelled like cigarettes wasn't in front. He wielded one of the guns. The new man carried himself in a much more dignified manner, not at all like the criminals that surrounded him. Ororo had seen this before, back in her years on the streets in Africa.

"You must be the boss," she said simply. Her comment did not faze him at all; he only turned to his comrades who were shifting their weapons.

"Told ya she had a mouth on her," muttered one of them. Ororo smirked at the comment. Once they stopped asking her ridiculous questions she started asking her own.

"Of course she does. An intelligent lady of her stature would want answers. It's what her precious Charles Xavier taught her." His voice sounded so familiar to her. "And she will get them." The other two chuckled lightly, causing Storm to feel uneasy.

"If you know so much about me, then why am I here?" The man just laughed and squatted down to her level on the bed.

"If you were human, I might have respect enough to answer that question. But you aren't, are you? You are a mutant; one of the despicable creatures that thinks it can walk like a man."

"I beg your pardon. I do not think I can walk like a man." Her blazing blue eyes met his brown ones. "I am a woman. I know I can do better." Ororo braced herself as one of the other men stepped forward to hit her for her snide remark. Sure enough, the butt end of his shotgun slammed into her shoulder; the scope grazed the side of her face. The popping noise that sounded when it made contact only seemed to satisfy them more.

"Tisk tisk, Ms. Munroe." Where had she heard that voice before? Her shoulder stung and it was affecting her train of thought. Of course, it was only another injury to add to the list. "Of course, none of this will compare to how your precious X-Men will feel when they find out you've been sleeping around with their arch enemy."

"That is none of your business." The man shook his head and rose to his feet.

"Oh, but you see, Ms. Munroe, it is my business." He waved his arms airily around him. "This is all my business. I knew I couldn't beat you mutants without the help of the public, but after you  _saved_  everyone from the oh-so-mighty Apocalypse, you have their sympathy."

"I still do not understand why holding me here is helping your cause," pressed Ororo.

"See, I conducted the perfect plan. Until I realized that my primary playing piece had a little distraction." Storm paled considerably.

"What have you done to Erik?" she demanded. It took all of her strength to pull herself to her feet. Both of the thugs cocked their weapons. The man let out another laugh. Apparently, he saw the entire situation hilarious.

"See, that is the genius of the whole plan. I did nothing to him. It is his own self image that will get him in the end. All I had to do was commit the perfect murder." Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. The questioning, the secrecy, their interest in Erik.

"You killed Edward Kelly."

"No, ma'am."

"I apologize. You had him murdered by Thelma and Louis over there." One of them made another lunch, but this time Ororo's flinch had gone unneeded.

"Wrong again." The man reached up and pulled off his mask. "I am Edward Kelly."


	11. Collateral

Erik sat in his cell with his head in his hands on the edge of his bed. This was becoming a permanent position for him. It had been a long time since he had felt this defeated. The fight with Charles had taken every ounce of strength he had left. However, the pain in his gut had to be the sickening feeling that Ororo was in danger. And it was all his fault.

There had only been one other time in his life that the great Magneto had been less than a man; less than human. It always came down to another person, another group feeling they are superior. The time he spent in that concentration camp had hardened him- kept him from ever being human. While many mutants wished for that day that they would be considered equal to their human counterparts, Erik Lensherr had seen humanity at its worst firsthand and there is nothing that could convince him to be like that.

He quickly came to the conclusion that he needed to stop loving. Everyone he loved only ended up hurt. First, it was his parents. They wasted away in those death camps, leaving him only bitter and sorrow-filled memories of the woman who gave birth to him and the man who raised him. Then it was Magda. His first love; the woman he considered to be his only love. He had watched her too waste away. Only her suffering was different from his parents. And Anya. Poor, little Anya. His little girl, his firstborn. She was taken before she could even comprehend what life was, or really, what death was. Her cries will haunt him for the rest of her life; her suffering was perhaps the worst. All because he was a mutant. Not her. Him.

Now, Ororo was suffering for him. The Goddess of Weather. His Goddess. Erik closed his eyes, trying to remember her smile. He tried not to think of her in pain. He tried to imagine her talking to him, laughing with him, walking with him, kissing him, making love to him.

There were tears on his fingertips as he wiped his face. Magneto stood up in a rage, overturning the shelves across from his bed. The small things scattered across the floor- a book (for he was never at piece in his mind), a plate (there was always too much on it, and yet never enough), a bowl (the remains of what he had to carry), and a cup (that was always half empty). Turning back to his bed, he threw his fists onto the mattress, sinking to his knees in a sob. He felt his body, his age, his life. The pain was all there. Every second of every day weighed upon him without mercy. Every choice he had made as Erik Lensherr and every decision he had made as Magneto flashed through his mind.

And then it all ceased. There were no tears. No pain. No thoughts. He stared into space, clasping his hands together. Erik prayed in a way only a desperate man would. Prayed to a god he did not even believe in. Whispered his fears to a prison cell. Gave his heart to a dark room that held his body. Poured out his soul to a stone wall. He did not know who could hear, or if anyone even cared. It did not matter any more. He could have sold his soul to the devil at that moment and never known the difference.

Then, with all the strength of a mutant, Magneto pulled himself up off the floor, straightened his rumpled clothes, splashed water on his raw face, and stepped proudly to the barred door. He called out to the guard.

"I want to speak to the person in charge of my case." The guard looked at him uneasily. He was young, not very experienced, and had probably heard of the mutant's abilities.

"Hey, Roger, go get Chief Harrison."

"No." The word was sharp on his tongue. "I want to see the real man behind all this. They said they called in the FBI. Bring me to them."

"I-I'm not sure I can do that..." Magneto almost felt sorry for him. Then, with only a look the Master of Magnetism could manage, he reached out for one of the bars, feeling the metal under his hand. He could not manipulate it, but the fear was there.

"And I'm not sure that when I get out of here, this bar won't be wrapped around your neck." The young cadet leapt for the phone hanging on the wall. Magneto smirked, staring intently at the poor boy holding a shaking conversation with the Chief of Police.

"Yes sir, I'll bring him." The officer hung up the phone and turned back to his partner. "Roger, get over here. We gotta bring Lensherr to Interrogation 3." The slightly older officer grumbled something about almost being off shift.

Magneto was escorted out of his cell and down the hallway to another room. There were three men, all wearing black suits. He assumed the two standing were merely body guards, there to take care of collateral damage. It was the man sitting comfortably in the chair at the table that Magneto wanted.

"You called?" He was a fat man with a mustache, who looked like he would be more at home taking care of casinos. However, his girth fit his ego all too well. His badge said Fareway, M.

"Actually, my friend here did," said Magneto with a smile, nodding to the young officer he had just intimidated. "I believe he needs a pay raise."

"We all need a pay raise," said the fat man, clearly not bothered by Magneto's natural superiority in a room full of important men. "But that's not what you wanted to see me about, now is it?"

"Well, you caught me," was his flippant response, as if he had been trying to stray away from the fact he had called the meeting in the first place.

"Actually, we did." Magneto nearly lost his cool at the gall of the man sitting on the other side of the table. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and pressed on.

"I wanted to know why a small, insignificant mutant such as myself, would grab the attention of the FBI for a simple murder case?"

"Oh, don't humor yourself. This has nothing to do with you. I knew Edward personally; I married his sister. I felt that in his honor, I should punish those responsible myself. To make sure the perpetrator was brought to justice."

"So, you have a wife that you love very much?" The malice in Magneto's eye finally got to Agent Fareway. He sat up straighter with a tight look on his face.

"Are you threatening my family?"

"Are you threatening mine?" Magneto's voice was twice as strong as Fareway's. The agent stared at him for a moment before settling down.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about, Lensherr."

"Of course not. But if you did, I would like to issue a warning." He leaned forward, causing the two bodyguards to shift uncomfortably. "You can sentence me to life in prison. You can hang me from a tree in the middle of town. You can make a spectacle for all mutants, parading my dead body as a warning. However, if any harm comes to her, I swear to you, you will hang right next to me."

"You make pretty heavy threats for a guilty man in chains," chuckled Fareway.

"It isn't me you are going to have to worry about." He eyed the two FBI Agents in the corners. "I'll just be collateral damage."

* * *

 

Ororo held her breath as she gazed at Mayor Edward Kelly's face. All of her options had run out. There was no way they would release her now. He must have guessed her thought process, because he laughed at the panic that rose in her blue eyes.

"Stand her up. I believe even mutants should die like a real man, facing their death. Just like that poor man who is lying in the morgue with my name on his tag." Kelly chuckled, moving from his position before her to make room for another man to step forward. He gave his large weapon to his colleague, but still had a pistol remaining in his belt.

As he bent forward to grab her, Storm reached out and grabbed the pistol and swung upward, nailing the guy in the chin. Then she quickly threw her arms over his head, using him not only as a shield but as a crutch as well.

"Shoot!" yelled Kelly, scrambling for the exit. One of the remaining men shot his partner in the chest hoping to injure her as well. Lucky for her, the bullet did not manage to move through his body. Dizzily, she aimed and fired two consecutive shots, hitting her mark as the remaining two dropped to the ground.

Seconds after she had sent the second bullet she fell to the ground and detangled herself from the first man. She looked up to see someone run pass the door. Pulling herself into a kneeling position, her broken leg lying awkwardly beneath her, she took aim at the door once again as someone came running in.

She fired before he even had a chance to pull his weapon. Only then did she realize he did not have one. The man only seemed briefly stunned at the concept of being shot. "Logan! Oh for goddess sake, I'm sorry!"


	12. Findings

Scott wanted to slam his head into the steering wheel of his convertible, but Jean kept interrupting his thoughts of pulling off his glasses and murdering everyone in the back seat and the jeep next to them. At least, Lance, Pietro, Toad, and Wanda were riding in their own vehicle. However, that did not stop Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue from arguing with them.

"Guys, will you shut up so I can concentrate!" he growled to non listening ears.

"It's not like we're gonna crash," smarted Rogue. He glared at her in the review mirror, but Jean put a hand on his arm.

"Why are we even doing this?" Lance asked Wanda, who was sitting in the passenger seat of his jeep. Todd was presently hanging out of the moving vehicle shaking his buttocks at the other car. Lance shook his head in frustration. They were on their way to the Presidential Hotel where Magneto had been staying since Apocalypse.

"Just drive," she grumbled back. Pietro was bating Kurt from the back seat. Since Evan had gone off the radar, the speed demon had to pick a new counterpart.

"Hey Rogue...whycha move over to the X-Team when you could be on the A-Team?" Todd was looking for some action, or rather a reaction.

"Hmm...your boss is in prison and your ass smells like warts. Why the hell do ya think Ah'm with them?"

"You can't smell like warts," he protested.

"You can look like tem," grumbled a very sullen Kurt.

"No one asked you, blue boy."

"Well, no one asked ya to talk, did they?" Rogue bit right back. No one talked like that to her brother. The banter continued, and they would have passed the conspicuous sight on the side of the road if it hadn't been for Jean's keen eye.

"Scott, pull over!" Her boyfriend complied without even asking; anything would be better than driving this lot around. They pulled off the road into the grass with Lance soon to follow after cutting off two cars while trying to change lanes. Pietro was lying across the hood of Scott's car before the X-Men had even taken off their seat belts.

Ignoring the approaching Brotherhood, Scott turned to Jean and asked, "What is it?" Jean wordlessly pointed to the field behind them. There, in the middle of the empty space was a smoldering car.

"That could ve anyone's car," offered Kurt, noticing the worried looks that dawned the others' faces.

"I thought we were going back to Magneto's place to look for clues like good little Nancy Drews," mocked Lance as he, Wanda, and Todd finally joined them.

"I'll check the license plate," offered Scott. Kitty grabbed his arm suddenly.

"What if..." she gulped down a shudder. "What if she's in there?" Scott shook her off, but the entire group came to an uneasy silence.

"The plate is XXX-002," recited Jean. All of their vehicles started with XXX followed by the number in the order of which they were purchased. Charles' personal vehicle was XXX-OOO. Only Logan's motorcycle was not in the ordinary. They were not even sure if it was registered.

As Cyclops walked bravely to the car, Lance attempted to put his arm around Kitty, who was shaking slightly. She tensed up immediately, squirming her way over to Rogue who was eyeing him dangerously.

"So, I guess it really is over," he spat bitterly. Jean rolled her eyes, mentally telling Kitty this was not the time for an argument.

"What part of she doesn't wanna see ya anymore do ya not get?" Apparently, Jean warned the wrong person. Rogue was looking for trouble today.

"Who is it? Remy? He's a no good player, Kit. He'll only bring you down."

"Oh, 'cause ya were so much better for her?" Jean sighed. Rogue was not going to let that one go, especially since she and Remy seemed to be heating up. "And it's not Remy. But she sure deserves someone better than you."

"Why is this even any of your business?" Lance reached out for Kitty's hand. "Come on, Kit. I really love you."

"Bull shit," muttered Rogue. Before Kitty or Lance could respond they heard Scott curse out loud.

"Damn it. This is it." Everyone rushed over to get a closer look. Under further examination, they concluded that it was the car Ororo drove, but no one was in it when it was burned.

"Now the question remains, why was it here of all places?"

"This isn't even close to the hotel. If she was taken from the hotel, why is her car here?" asked Jean. "I'll try to contact the professor."

"Wait," said Kitty. "Why are we assuming Ororo was even going to the hotel? I mean, we were going there to find clues...she had no reason to be. We're totally jumping to conclusions." Jean and Scott exchanged a nervous look. However, before either one of them could try to explain the complicated situation that the Professor had briefly informed them of, Wanda spoke up.

"She was on her way to see Magneto. They were supposed to have dinner." The matter-of-fact tone of voice the teenage girl used sounded as if the latter was a normal everyday occurrence.

"What!"

"Why in the world would Storm be going to see him?"

"Wanda, I've told you a million times- Dad does not have a girlfriend!"

"Ve are trying to figure out vas is going on- your stories are not helpsing."

"Actually," said Scott in a louder voice than the commotion around him, "Professor Xavier told us that we needed to look at the possibility Ororo's disappearance has everything to do with Magneto's arrest. The Professor told Jean and I that Ororo was on her way to the Presidential the night she went missing." The startled looks on the faces around him only reflected his own disbelief.

"Regardless of where or why she was going, we need to look at the fact that someone set fire to her car." Jean's calm demeanor helped sooth over the tension.

"Well, it's parked the wrong way," muttered Wanda, thinking carefully.

"What did you say?" Scott paused in his investigation.

"Look how our cars are parked." She motioned over to the road where the red convertible and gray jeep were pulled over. "They face the direction they were going."

"And? This car is facing the same way." The now coal black car was indeed pointing the same direction as their vehicles.

"Which means she never made it to the hotel." Wanda shrugged. "If you were going to ditch and torch a car, would you bother to turn it all the way around?"

"No, but how did they intercept her? She would have to stop."

"Oh my gawd." Rouge's voice was barely a whisper. "There was no gas in the car." Scott looked at her suspiciously. Every word that came out of his mouth was eerily calm and spaced.

"Why wasn't there any gas?" The teenager in question immediately folded her arms and popped her hip.

"Me and Remy went out."

"Out? Where in the world did you-"

"Scott!" chided Jean. "We need to pay attention to the matter at hand. What Rogue is saying is Ororo had to stop for gas. How many gas stations did we pass on the way here?"

"Like four or five."

"Alright. We know where to start."

Logan stormed out of the gas station in an agitated frustration. If Rogue had not have held him back, he may have killed the kid working the cash register. According to the punk with a nose ring, a man had entered the store three days earlier and paid him to shut off the security cameras for ten minutes and go to the "restroom".

Easy hundred bucks for a teenager, apparently. Of course, that made the woman who was pumping gas outside an easy target. And an invisible one. At least now they had a starting point. A three day old starting point, but one nevertheless. It also helps having a natural ability to track anything. Including vehicles.

"He said they parked in the two spots furthest from the door, over there." Rogue had just exited the building and was pointing to her left. "Says they haven't had that many people here since then, so there's a good chance no one parked there." Logan let out an audible grunt and squatted next to the parking space in question.

He swept two fingers through the dark stain on the pavement and brought it up to his nose. "Some kind of SUV. High end probably. Either that or they spend a lot of money on good oil."

"Fits the guy's description. Can you track it?" The Wolverine looked at her like she had lost her mind. He took a couple long strides to get to his bike with Rogue scrambling to get there so she wasn't left behind. Logan was a man on a mission and Rouge was just hanging on for the ride.

The trail led them to an office complex that was still under construction. Parked within the gates were a black SUV and a silver Lexus. Logan assessed the situation quickly, taking in all possible places to hide a human being. There were four framed levels, but none had walls. The structure was eerily quiet as the Wolverine and his companion stepped onto the premises.

"They must be underground," he muttered more to himself than Rogue. When he got no response he whirled around to find her peering into the window of the Lexus. "What the hell you doin', kid?"

"Ah thought this car looked familiar." She glanced up at Logan with a smirk on her face. "It used to be parked in the principal's spot at Bayville High."

"Kelly?"

"Mmmhhh," she nodded. "And this place was somethin' he had designed or whateva for the local businesses. I remember hearin' about it on the news." Logan responded by unsheathing his claws and starting toward the building. "Shouldn't we wait for the rest of the X-Men?" Rouge asked under her breath before taking off after him.

It took them less than two minutes to find a hatch with a stairwell leading down into the earth. Wolverine wasted no time tearing off the top and hopping in. There was a long, stonewalled hallway with approximately seven doors assumingly leading into separate rooms. From the decay and grime on the walls, this tunnel must have been here for years before the office building had been under construction.

Three ringing gunshots and shouting broke the silence. A man came stumbling out of a doorway about halfway down. At the sight of them, he turned in the opposite direction and took off in a dead sprint. Rogue took off after him so Logan tore towards the door the mystery man had come from. However, as he ran through the doorway he heard a fourth gunshot and felt a bullet rip through his chest.

"Logan? Oh, for goddess sake, I'm sorry!" Letting his body reset itself, Logan looked around for the source of the voice. He broke into a smile when he finally located it.

Ororo Monroe was kneeling on the floor bleeding from her face, neck, and arms, and by the looks of it, nursing a broken leg. In her handcuffed hands was a pistol, presumably the one that had shot him. She looked exhausted and pale; her grip was shaking on the weapon. There was a man with a bullet to the chest lying inches from her knees and two more closer to where Logan was presently standing, both appeared to be dead.

"Ororo, you're alive." He rushed toward her careful not to injure her further as he took the gun from her hands and helped her into a more comfortable position.

"Get these off..." Her voice was weak as she tried to hold up her bound wrists. She gave him a small smile before promptly passing out.


	13. Release

Erik Lensherr sat back comfortably in his cell reading a book. It kept his mind from worrying too much about Ororo. If there was any benefit to her allegiance with the X-Men, it was in a moment like this. He knew they would do everything in their power to find her and punish those responsible. He would take his punishment as it came. In a couple of months, after the trial, he would probably be transferred to a state penitentiary to wait what had to be a death sentence.

He scared most of his inmates, so there was a solid silence in this corridor of Bayville City Jail. However, today, that was interrupted by a loud commotion that seemed to be getting closer.

"You cannot release him!" Fareway's heavy voice rang loud and clear as the brigade entered Magneto's cell row.

"On the contrary, Agent, I believe you are holding Mr. Lensherr under false pretences." Erik smiled at the confident sound of Charles Xavier's voice.

"Oh, really? And what evidence do you have of that? I was not aware you were an investigator or a lawyer." It was Chief Harrison that answered the FBI man's question.

"But I am. And I am authorizing Mr. Lensherr's release." Magneto stood up in his cell and calmly walked to the door about the time the Police Chief, Fareway, and Xavier came to it.

"Chief Harrison, it is always a pleasure seeing you," quipped Magneto.

_Watch it, Erik, you aren't out yet_.

"I demand to know on what grounds you are releasing this mutant!" Fareway's chubby face was scrunched up and red with anger.

"There seems to be some sort of miracle," stated Xavier calmly. "It seems Edward Kelly has risen from the dead."

"And waiting in Interrogation Room One." Harrison opened the cell door, allowing Erik to step out into the hallway. Magneto smirked as he stood face to face with Agent Fareway, who was huffing and puffing in anger. He held out his wrists to the Chief who, with a little hesitation, unlocked the restraints.

It was certainly empowering to feel his mutation again. Every metal surface seemed to call to him, and in a prison, there were a lot of them. His strength had returned, as had the glimmer in his grey eyes. And that glimmer was staring right at the FBI agent in front of him.

_Now, Erik, don't do anything to make them put those back on_. Charles' soft warning caused Magneto to chuckle.

"Oh, and Daniel?" Xavier turned his attention to his acquaintance. "I do believe that Mayor Kelly's sudden appearance does not surprise Agent Fareway."

"What do you mean by that, Professor?" Chief Harrison rounded on the other officer of the law.

"It seems he was in on the conspiracy." Magneto hadn't thought it could be possible for the man to get any redder. However, the accused blew up like a rosy puffer fish. It kind of reminded him of a three hundred pound Pryo when he was all lit up.

"You would believe this outrage!" The flustered sound that came out of Fareway's mouth could hardly be considered a sentence. "From a mutant no less!"

"This mutant happens to be a telepath," argued Chief Harrison. "And also happened to be right about everything else about this case." Then with a motion of his hand he waved to two nearby officers.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent..."

"Is she alright?" Erik broke the awkward silence of the car ride. He was sitting in the passenger seat next to Charles.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "She has a few lacerations, two broken ribs, and a fractured femur." Erik made no move to reply, letting the fragments of conversation drift by. It was minutes before he spoke again.

"Where are you taking me?" They had passed up the turn that would have returned him to his address.

"The Institute. It is where you will end up anyway." When the other man did not answer again, Charles pulled the car over.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to talk about this at some point." It was Erik's turn to sigh in frustration.

"I have a feeling this has nothing to do with being framed for murder." Seeing the irritated look on the bald man's face, he rolled his eyes. "Can you give a man who just got out of prison a break?"

"You were in jail for three days, which hardly counts as excusable."

"You had your powers still intact. It took everything I had not to destroy those handcuffs as soon as they were off."

"That is beside the point, Erik."

"Look, Ororo is a grown woman who can make decisions for herself. You aren't her father." Charles opened his mouth to protest, but his old friend had other ideas. "However, if you believe the only way she can be safe and happy is to stay away from me, then by all means get in the way of whatever relationship we have and I won't say a word. But only if she is safe and happy."

"You know I cannot promise that for her." There was no such thing as a safe X-Man.

"And neither can I," came the automatic response. Charles raised an eyebrow. "Which is exactly my point. Ororo knows the price of being with me. Let her make her own damn decision."

"You really love her, don't you?" The question came from left field and hit Erik in surprise. He stared straight ahead; a blank look came over his face.

_"You really loved her, didn't you?" asked Ororo gently. They were sitting on a bench in the park. It was their fourth evening together, and he had just finished talking to her about his first wife, who had left him a widower._

_"Magda understood me, like no one ever could. Like no one ever will." Erik leaned back on the wood, letting his mind drift. It had been a long time since he had talked about his late love. "There wasn't just passion in that relationship...it was a life. Not just love, I lived in her."_

_"I do not believe I have ever had that experience," she whispered, watching him closely. Her blue eyes were curious, like a child's would be. It was then he remembered her youth._

_"You've never been in love?" Erik found that very hard to believe. Storm was a treasure; she was fresh, young, and exceptionally gorgeous. He could not help but drink her in when she threw her head back and laughed._

_"Oh, I have been in love several times." She smiled at the memory. "But never as you describe it. And never did it involve marriage. Well...my sister told me a story of how I married my best friend when I was four, but I am not sure that counts." He chuckled at the thought._

_"Marriage...well..."_

_"I guess I would have to be married to understand?"_

_"I don't think my marriage was normal," he admitted. "When most people say 'For better or for worse', it doesn't involve mutations and a haunting past."_

_"Still, it has to be wonderful...caring that much about someone...and they loving you back."_

_"It is a once in a lifetime moment." Erik stared into the stars, playing up Magda's face in his mind. "I can't see myself ever loving a woman so much."_

"I have never told her." Erik knew Charles had seen the memory. "I mean, in the heat of the moment, the words were said, but without real meaning." He recalled a particularly passionate moment two weeks ago, and smiled softly at the memory. Charles quickly shut his eyes, shaking his head, and then put the car back in gear and continued on his way. "Well, that's what you get for poking around in my head."

"You pulled that memory up on purpose," grumbled Xavier. Erik truly laughed for the first time in three days.

"I guess you don't want to hear the gory details." The telepath mentally poked him, causing Magneto to rub his forehead in irritation.

Ororo blinked her eyes several times, growing accustomed to the light streaming into her window. It hurt to sit up, so the pain killers must have worn off. Glancing around, she smiled to herself to see Kitty curled up on a chair next to the bed.

"If you're quiet I don't think you'll wake her." The whisper was from the doorway, but she didn't need to turn her head to know who it was.

"Erik." One word. That's all it took to humble the older man. He tried to steady his voice as he approached her.

"How are you feeling?" He took a seat on the edge of her bed near her head. He gently brushed the side of her face without the gauze.

"Tired. And helpless."

"Not so helpless from what Charles told me. Looks like you had already escaped by the time Wolverine found you." He gauged her reaction before adding, "And shot him as well." A smile peaked on her face.

"Well, I was on a roll." Ororo reached out and grabbed his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm not the one lying in bed with broken bones," he argued. "But I'm fine now that I know you're safe."

"Don't blame yourself for this..." She pulled gently on his hand and he responded, leaning over and kissing her ever so lightly on her lips. Erik moved his other hand to rest by her hip so he had better balance to lean over and kiss her again. He stayed hovering over her neck; his breathing shaking against her skin.

"I thought I was going to lose you...I was only thinking about myself and then Charles came and told me you were missing..."

"Erik, hush." Reaching up, Ororo pressed his face to her cheek. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, breathing as one.

Kitty woke from her cat nap, glancing to check on her ward, only to find Magneto holding her close. They were not speaking, but the moment was intense. A smile crept upon the young girl's face as she watched her mentor and enemy share such a moment. She shut her eyes to feign sleep, but was still able to hear Erik's words.

"I love you, Ororo." Neither of them moved, and he added. "You have no idea how much I love you."


End file.
